Finding Out
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU – Set just after season 2 and werewolves are a thing. This is a possible way the Sheriff could have found out about werewolves, as hunters decide to use Stiles to get to Derek and then dose Derek with special wolfsbane to kill Stiles, only it goes wrong from the start. Sheriff's POV only so limited info for the reader. Ignores Season 3.


AU – Set just after season 2 and werewolves are a thing. This is a possible way the Sheriff could have found out about werewolves, as hunters decide to use Stiles to get to Derek and then dose Derek with special wolfsbane to kill Stiles, only it goes wrong from the start. Sheriff's POV only so limited info for the reader. Ignores Season 3.

Rated T or Teen

Warnings: Kidnapping, captivity. That's kind of it.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

Also this is written with the Windows 8 speech recognition program, and I've done my best to remove the sometimes hilarious results, but I doubt I've found them all. It only took me 2 hours to write the story and could have taken less but I was laughing too hard at some of the suggestions for words this programme came up with.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Finding Out**

Staggering out of bed the Sheriff blearily looks around his room. Scrubbing at his face he can't believe its morning already. Stumbling to the bathroom he showers and shaves. Then he goes to put his uniform on but it's not there, only then does he realise the house is too quiet. "Stiles," he calls out and waits to hear his son call back.

Nothing.

"Stiles!" He yells it this time, he waits for a few seconds but still nothing.

"STILES!"

Grumbling he walks out of his bedroom and goes downstairs in just a towel, he can't hear or see his son anywhere, muttering about teenagers and their lack of doing what they're supposed to he goes to the laundry room to find his uniform. There he finds all of his uniforms, and they're all in the dirty laundry pile. Swearing under his breath he grabs the first clothes he finds and pulls them up on, it's a pair of Stiles' sweatpants and t-shirt. Sniffing them he recoils because they reek.

"Damn it Stiles," he hisses, "You were supposed to have this all done." Glaring at the pile of clothes he starts to sort them into mounds, all the time he grumbles about his son.

Putting the first load on he walks away to make himself some breakfast, passing the phone he snags it on the way. Dumping some cornflakes into a bowl he dials work, "Hey, it's me. I'm going to be late I won't bother coming in I'll go straight into the first site, I'll radio in when I get there, I need a fresh uniform first." He listens to the dispatcher and then laughs, "Yeah darn teenagers, he was supposed to do the laundry, you would not believe the disgusting stuff I have to wear while I wait for the laundry." He nods and then adds, "Yeah I don't know what's gotten into him either. I know they say teens change, but he's like a totally different kid."

After commiserating with him the dispatcher promises to let everyone know and she rings off, he puts the phone down and covers his cornflakes in milk. With no Stiles in the house he also puts a spoonful of sugar over his breakfast and happily takes a giant bite of food.

Leaving the bowl in the sink he goes to check on the washing, it's gone through the main wash and is working towards the rinses. It has a while to go so he trundles to his office and settles down to get some paperwork done.

The faintest sounds of someone stealthily entering the back door makes him look up from the report his reading. He's so not in the mood to deal with his son so he ignores the sounds and keeps working. He doesn't even look up when he hears the office door creak slightly, so it's a complete surprise when a cloth is put over his mouth and he breathes in the distinct smell and taste of chloroform.

Now he struggles, but the person holding him has the element of surprise and he gets nowhere, in fact the struggles are working against him allowing the chloroform to hit him faster and all too soon his struggles weaken and he starts to slide down into unconsciousness.

His last two thoughts are about Stiles and how the dispatcher isn't expecting him until he radios in later, they won't by looking for him for a while.

The last thing he remembers is it going dark.

The first thing he sees is a stone ceiling above him, he groans and winces at his pounding headache and the rolling in his stomach. Feeling terrible he tries to get his bearings, glancing around he guesses he's in some kind of basement, he's laying on a stone floor and the only light sources are two naked bulbs dangling from the ceiling on the other side of the room beyond the bars holding him in this darken area.

He can't see anyone else down here but then the area behind him is really dark and he can't see into it.

Listening he tries to hear anything at all, at first all he can hear is his own heartbeat sluggishly catching up from the chloroform, and then he picks up the sound of his own breathing. So he's alone down here that he can't hear anything like water dripping. He has no clue where he is, what time is, or who did this.

Sitting up he can't stop the treacherous thought that this is all tied to Stiles and the things his son has been up to recently, somehow this will all come back to Stiles.

Checking himself over to make sure he has no other injuries, he finds he's fine apart from a few bruises, slowly he stands up and goes over to check the bars. They're metal and bolted into the floor ceiling and walls, there's the door to the far right built into them, the lock is big and with the right key he could get himself out of here. He doesn't have the key so it looks like he's stuck here for the foreseeable future.

Exploring the darker part of the area he finds nothing but more stone walls, whoever built this, built it to last, and they sure didn't want anyone to leave.

The slam of the door gets his attention and he can see an opening has appeared in the other room in a wall he thought was plain stone, if one secret door exists perhaps another one does. Three men are dragging another unconscious man through the door, the three men are new to town and he's already had a few complaints about them, nothing serious so he'd dismissed them, now he wishes he'd investigated them a little harder.

He knows this is his chance to get out so he moves towards the door in the bars, apparently they were waiting for him to do that and one of them lets the unconscious man go so he can pull a gun out to keep the prisoner from escaping.

The unconscious man is thrown into the cell and the Sheriff hurries over to check him, the man has dark hair and he's wearing a very familiar leather jacket. It turns out the unconscious man is Derek Hale.

He tries to engage the three kidnappers in conversation, establishing a rapport is very important when being held hostage. The only problem is that they don't want to talk they walk out only telling him they'll be back later to shovel out his remains and they leave both men trapped behind bars.

Carefully checking the young man over for any injuries the Sheriff can find none. In fact Derek's already starting to come round and he groans softly, while the Sheriff is aware of the man's background he really thinks he could do with a shave and maybe wearing some clothes that don't make him appear to be a serial killer.

Derek's eyes snap open and instead of being that weird colour, the pupils are bright red, in fact the groan sounds more like a growl now, and he could swear that Derek's mouth is filling with sharp pointy teeth.

With a snarl Derek flips to his feet in a move that makes the Sheriff envious, he's fairly sure he couldn't do that move even when he was younger. And that envy is quickly supplanted by fear as Derek lunges at him and they're both hurtled backwards into the dark.

Expecting to hit the ground hard he's startled when Derek rolls them and takes the fall for them. Derek's arms wrap around him and he freezes as the other man starts to sniff him taking deep breaths liked he's scenting the clothes he's wearing. Then Derek makes a rumbling similar to purring and rubs his face into the t-shirt with a sound suspiciously like a mew.

The Sheriff is forced into a cuddle and lets the other man continue to sniff the clothes that are Stiles'.

He knew this had something to do with Stiles. If he gets out of this alive he is having a very long chat with his son, a chat that will probably end with a grounding, possibly for life.

Right now he has to survive whatever the hell Derek Hale is.

And then the two light bulbs go dark and suddenly he can't see anything apart from the two glowing red eyes of Derek Hale.

The door in the other room slams open and light spills into the room, blinking awake the Sheriff tries to move but Derek has other ideas, and he finds himself unable to get away and forced closer to the overly muscular body. The same body he's been pressed up against since Derek first pounced. Luckily Derek is incredibly warm so the Sheriff has been quite cosy while he waited for either Derek to snap out of it and stop snuggling him like he's a teddy bear, or for the men to come back.

It seems the men came back first.

And then a voice he knows so well says "Dad!"

"Stiles?" The Sheriff squints against the light and sure enough he can see one of the two people that ran into the room is his son.

Derek growls loudly at the intruders and the Sheriff get to see his son gape in shock and blurt out, "Derek?"

"Don't forget we have to give him the antidote first," and that sounds like Scott, a Scott who is standing there with glowing amber eyes and a monster's face.

Apparently giving Derek the antidote involves shooting him with a tranquillising dart, other than a few grunts Derek doesn't put up a fight and in a few short minutes the man's eyes fade from red to hazel, and his face shifts from strange and monstrous to normal with a side order of confused and embarrassed.

Scott and rips the door away giving both the Sheriff and Derek an exit. Not hanging around the Sheriff gets to his feet and holds a hand out to Derek, after a few seconds Derek takes his hand and lets him pull him to his feet. They head for the newly made exit and escape with the two boys.

Outside the Sheriff turns to his son and crosses his arms, "Well son, is there something you want to tell me?" He waits and watches as his son squirms, "Because I'm sure there's something you've forgotten to mention to me about Scott. And I really want to know about you and Derek."

"I, err, that is… Wait what about me and Derek?" Stiles just looks confused while the Sheriff gets to see Derek Hale's ears go red. Oh, he's going to enjoy this.

"Well son, let's talk about that on the way home, oh, and you're grounded for life, and that's just for starters." He smiles as he hears his son groan, "Scott? Derek? Don't you two go anywhere, you're coming with us, no one is getting out of this. Plus you can help Stiles with the laundry; he's behind on his chores."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Just one way it could have happened.


End file.
